Cosmo Con/References
*Two unknown fairies appear in the title card. *First appearances of Britney Britney and Binky. *This episode starts Mr. Turner's paranoia that Mr. Crocker is trying to steal his wife. *Apparently Timmy is never supposed to have an A+ on anything (especially tests) because it is apparently a sign of the "a"pocalypse. *The Wheel of Torture has Jorgen's name almost everywhere on it meaning that Jorgen is almost always most likely to choose where the next convention is. *This is the first time Mr. Crocker guesses about how a seemingly impossible event happen involving Timmy's fairies. Ironically he's wrong as it's against Da Rules and it was pure luck Timmy got his A+ (he doodled on it due to his short attention span). *'' '' - The episode's title is a reference to the convention. *'' '' - The Wheel of Torture is a reference to the game show. *'' '' - The singer who goes to The Turner's household "Britney Britney" is a spoof of the singer, Britney Spears. #Dad claiming everything that is his. #Mom telling everybody to knock before going into the bathroom. #Mr. Crocker talking to himself about people. *At the beginning of the episode, Wana claims that every fairy in the universe is on the wheel of torture. However, this does not look possible, as there are only 39 slots, and thousands were in the crowd. *Binky claims that he got the Black Plague to come to last year's Secret Fairy Convention which caused half of Europe to be wiped out and a short while later we flash-forward 1,000 years. In reality, the Black Plague ravaged Europe between 1347 and 1351 and only wiped out one-third of Europe. *When Crocker arrives at the house, it's implied that this is the first time Timmy's parents meet him, and also that this is the first time he meets them. However, the episode The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker! reveals that Crocker studied in the same school in which Timmy's parents studied, and he even saved Mr. Turner from being ran over by a truck, leading confusion on why Mr. Turner would hate him if he saved his life. **However, given that his memory was erased by Jorgen Von Strangle in that episode and was deformed, it's likely that Timmy's parents didn't recognized him as he didn't remember them. *When Crocker barges in, cannot see, and goes sliding, the pot is on his head. Moments later, it's in his hands. *After Cosmo destroyed Fairy World when he was a baby, Fairy World was all modernish, or maybe Fairy World rebuilt civilization in the style of medieval after that. :Wanda: Besides! All that's left is the closing entertainment! :Cosmo: Fairy conventions are notoriously short! :Timmy: Well, okay, as long as Cosmo didn't do anything stupid like book a human entertainer who will see this, blow the secret, and make you guys go away forever. :Cosmo: Uhh... actually there's a very funny story behind that (doorbell rings) Oops! ---- :Cosmo: [riding on a boat] Look at me! I'm seaworthy! Look at the size of my poopdeck! (blows the horn with his boat) :Mr. Turner: (to Timmy as he holds his nose) Son, if you're going to do that shut the door. Not mine! ---- :Mr. Crocker: I heard them! Fairies! Laughing! In the bathroom! ---- :Mr. Turner: [referring to Crocker] That hump on his back, that ear on his neck, that figure... He's gorgeous!!! ---- :A.J.: Oh my gosh! Timmy got an A+! It's a sign of the Apocalypse! :Chester: Everyone to the bunker! Run!!! ---- :Mr. Crocker: Good news, class, The F's are in. [takes the F's out of oven] Smell those fresh, hot F's.[Crocker takes a whiff of the papers and then he notices one paper doesn't smell like an F] Wait a minute! [Takes a paper out of the stack] This one smells like an A+ and it's for...[Crocker turns around] Timmy Turner. ---- :(Seeking fairies, Crocker bursts into the bathroom, and into Timmy's mom, who's sitting on the sink, cutting coupons) :Mrs. Turner: Aiiieeee! out she was clipping cupons instead of sitting on the toilet Can't a woman clip coupons in her own bathroom in private? ---- :Britney Britney: Ugh. I'm never going to sing. ---- :Mr. Turner: Also mine! And stay out! * Although this episode premiered in 2003, it was produced in 2002 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes